The patent application WO 2005/077808 has disclosed supporting the entraining skids 14, 15 of such door couplers on rotatable pivoting levers 11, 13 and driving these pivoting levers 11, 13 with the aid of the linear drive unit that opens and closes the doors and is embodied in the form of the toothed belt 106, which acts on an actuating lever 1 that rotates during normal operation. With the interposition of a likewise rotatable cam 18 and by means of an actuating or connecting rod 10, this actuating lever in turn drives the pivoting levers 11, 13—on which the entraining skids 14 and 15 are supported in rotary fashion—to rotate. By means of this, it forces the latter to execute their movement that is required for the engagement and disengagement. In addition, with the aid of the rotatable cam 18, the rotating actuating lever 1 acts on the door lock at a particular time, causing it to be unlocked. This device includes a plurality of movable components that are calibrated to one another. The position of the entraining skids 14 and 15 is determined by the other components that interact with them and cannot easily be changed.
Because of this, the already known devices of this kind incur considerable expense for system renovation.
When renovating existing elevators, it is common to continue using the existing shaft doors and the same is basically true in many cases for the cars, which are often equipped only with new car door drive units. In this case, the problem then arises that, as described for example in WO 2005/077808, it is necessary to manufacture and keep in store a whole series of variants of one and the same door drive unit and coupling mechanism, each with different connection dimensions, in order to permit them to be easily installed into the systems being renovated and above all, without significant customization work on the job site.
The necessity to manufacture and keep in store variants of one and the same coupling mechanism incurs unnecessary expense.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to produce a corresponding device that is adjustable within broad latitudes and is thus adaptable to a wide variety of existing systems.